<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baatein by asmaanixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471988">baatein</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx'>asmaanixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ishq Mein Marjawan 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, F/M, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddhima and Vansh resolve their issues using the minimum amount of words as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baatein</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t even do anything and she had to hear so much from Vansh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hell did he even think of himself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, yes, she’s still going behind his back to find out the truth about Ragini, but that’s not entirely her fault. She just wanted her answers so that she can finally put this matter to rest. If he could just tell her the truth about what happened then she wouldn’t have to be so sneaky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tum aur tumhari baatein kabhi khatam hi ni hoti!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want her to say anything to him right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wish granted, Mr. Vansh Raisinghania.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She won’t say a single word to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole day passed in just that manner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Riddhima saw Vansh, she immediately directed her footsteps to take her away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For lunch and dinner, she made poor excuses of wanting to eat outside in the garden, and took Sia and Daadi with her for company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They tried to ask her what was bothering her, but Riddhima kept quiet. She didn’t want to say something that she would end up regretting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If only she had an excuse ready when it came time to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forget sharing a bed, Riddhima didn’t want to be in </span>
  <span>any </span>
  <span>room as Vansh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to come up with a proper plan, Riddhima angrily threw a towel at the wash basin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not having anything better to do, she decided to change into her night suit. She had just removed her top, when the bathroom door opened, and Vansh walked in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as the two stood in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vansh, checking her out head to toe, and Riddhima, simply frozen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only when Vansh walked back out to the bedroom, that Riddhima was able to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She chanced a glance at herself in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweats, and a tight fitted black bra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her blood boiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just walked in and left as if nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riddhima snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She strode after him, and upon catching up with him, spun him around, and pushed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell was that?” Riddhima demanded to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vansh was taken aback.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tumhare mann mein jo aayega woh karte rahoge?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riddhima, mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum andar ho.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to explain, but Riddhima wasn’t in the mood to listen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyun? Aankhein kharab ho gai thi? Bathroom ki light tumhe dikhayi nahi diya? Or do you just conveniently become blind when it comes to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vansh steeled his face, and uttered a single, “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not good enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to get into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riddhima got pissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In quick steps, she grabbed a jug of water, and spilled it on the side Vansh usually sleeps on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riddhima!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Toh kiski problem hai Vansh? Mein kuch galat karoon, toh tum gala phaad ke chikhte chilate ho. But jab tumhari baari aati ho, toh mein chup rahoon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She threw the jug onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something brewing inside him. It was clearly visible in his eyes. But Riddhima refused to back down. She too, had enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had taken a few steps to walk back to the bathroom, when she slipped on the same puddle of water that she had created.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t need to, but Vansh caught her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hands around her waist, he pulled her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hated how hot her body got with him so close to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hated how she liked having her breasts pressed so closely against his chest even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cheeks heated, she kept her head lowered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vansh didn’t need to know how her body was betraying her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe he already did, for he didn’t let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she was now standing, and could walk off on her own, he still held her. Still stared down at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to move away, but the amount of effort she put in was laughable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vansh saw this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her big mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bottom of her back burned hot as he pressed her tighter against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riddhima looked up confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down close enough so that the tip of their noses nudged against each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No more yelling, no more screaming. Sirf pyaar se bolunga.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down further, so that his lips brushed against hers with every word he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ragini ko bhool jao.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riddhima didn’t expect that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She should have though, considering Ragini was the root of all their problems at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing her bottom lip, he whispered, “Hum dono ke beech koi teesra ni aana chahiye.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A desire she wholeheartedly agreed with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Vansh had once said, there shouldn’t be any third entity between them. Not a person, not an object. Not even an abstract concept.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there was a niggling doubt in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a whisper, she asked, “Agar aa gaya toh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, within less of a second, Vansh pulled away from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping his eyes on her, he stepped back, saying only two words, “Your choice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned, laid on the sofa, and closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riddhima stayed rooted in her spot, shivering in the absence of his warmth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him, wondering if he would come back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he never did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He simply left her alone with a glimpse of what her future would look like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stomped her foot, and marched back into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hell did he think of himself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting her so worked up, and then leaving her as if nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he thought he was the hottest thing on the planet, then he was wrong. There are plenty more good looking men out there. She will find one, and show him. And why just one? She’ll have more than one. She’ll have them all. She doesn’t need him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One second passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She burst through the bathroom door, and strode towards the sofa. Squatting so that she was at eye level with him, she stared at him for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So oblivious to the chaos he stirred within her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, she couldn’t have that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook him with more force than was necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flew open, and roamed till they found the culprit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The furious flame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted it to stay lit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One single thought crossed her mind - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fck Ragini</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riddhima wouldn’t really describe what she did as a kiss. It was much too forceful to be one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too much fury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too much teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too much biting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Vansh didn’t seem to care, as he sat up while pulling on her bottom lip with just as much force and teeth as she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seated himself, in one swift move he perched her on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riddhima gasped at the contact they made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their bodies were running hot, but it wasn’t enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted him to burn just as much as she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips and hips still connected, Vansh led her to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second her head hit the soft mattress, she panted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pleasure against her was absolutely exquisite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hated her mind for bringing Ragini up again. If she died, it was horrible, but it wasn’t her responsibility to find that out. It belonged to the police, and that’s exactly where it would stay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to tell Vansh that she no longer cared about Ragini. All she wanted was him. </span>
  <span>Every single part of him</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In between heated kisses, she was able to mumble, “Vansh, woh Ra-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he shut her up by kissing her again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In stern, harsh breaths, he warned her, “Don’t you fcking dare Riddhima. Not right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riddhima didn’t speak except to moan his name, and encourage him to keep going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vansh didn’t say another word, except to let out a few expletives when she did something to pleasure him right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t need to have an actual conversation right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That can be left for tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>